


Человек, который не смеется

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Бейонд решает развеселить L.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Человек, который не смеется

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [agelast](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/648001) by youremyqueen. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2020 для команды Anime.  
> Бета: Персе.

Ливень обрушивается на них сплошным серым потоком, быстро прервав воскресный поход к озеру, спонтанно устроенный Роджером. Образцы почвы, которые они должны были изучить, уносят мутные воды, и, хотя L спорит, что такое может случиться и при настоящем расследовании (разве хорошего сыщика остановит потеря улик?), всех их загоняют в дом — греть ноги у камина и тренировать метод Сократа.

Перед рассветом А засыпает, уютно устроившись в кресле, а L рассеянно ведет мысленный диалог между самим собой — только старше, выше и гораздо солиднее — и гипотетическим убийцей, который стоит за гипотетическим кровавым убийством. Вдруг Бейонд открывает раздвижные стеклянные двери, и дождь крупными каплями бьет сквозь занавески, а ветер подхватывает страницы с заметками и кружит их по комнате.

L закатывает глаза, напрочь его игнорируя. Хорошо бы А проснулся, встал и закрыл двери.

Не проходит и пяти минут, как пение заставляет его вскинуть голову. Бейонд неустойчиво балансирует на перилах балкона, с каждым порывом ветра раскачиваясь, словно флюгер, и из-за этого L встает, подходит к балкону и замирает в дверях.

— Скорее всего, ты сорвешься и умрешь, — объявляет L, едва подавив раздражение от того, что его несколько секунд не замечали.

Когда Бейонд не поворачивается к нему и даже не вздрагивает, L понимает, — ну конечно! — что тот сразу почувствовал на себе его взгляд и — ну конечно! — ради внимания L и затеял все это маленькое представление.

Бейонд фыркает в небо.

— Плохо же у тебя с чувством юмора.

— Вовсе нет, — равнодушно возражает L и отворачивается, решив закрыть за собой двери и свернуться калачиком в своем гнезде из подушек и небрежно написанных заметок. — Я нахожу это очень даже забавным.

Наконец Бейонд поворачивается к нему лицом, собираясь что-то сказать, но двигается он слишком неуклюже, а перила — скользкие от дождя, так что он спотыкается о свои же бледные тонкие ноги, почти беззвучно заваливаясь назад. Всего за долю секунды L пересекает балкон и инстинктивно протягивает руку, пытаясь поймать его. Образ изломанного тела Бейонда, распластанного на земле, со струйками порозовевшей от дождя крови, которая впитывается в почву, так и встает перед глазами, и в кости L жаром въедается паника, на миг лишая способности соображать.

Бейонд ему безразличен — совершенно, абсолютно безразличен, — но труп Бейонда станет зеркальным отражением трупа самого L, будто он подглядывает за смертью, которая однажды его настигнет. Едва ли Бейонд прекратит подражать ему, даже став холодным и бесчувственным.

L заглядывает вниз. Бейонд не умер.

Он даже не лежит на земле.

Он таращится на L широко распахнутыми, слезящимися черными глазами и, зацепившись за край балкона, с усмешкой подтягивается на тоненьких ручонках — которые, по-хорошему, даже вес его не должны выдерживать.

— Теперь тебе смешно? — беспечно спрашивает он, приподнимаясь над перилами.

L толкает его в грудь, и тогда Бейонд вправду падает. Он ломает два ребра и шейку бедра, но все равно смеется, лежа внизу, и вновь смеется уже ночью — прижимается губами к упрямо сжатому рту L, забравшись к нему под одеяло, и в мучительных подробностях описывает, как L будет скучать по нему, если Бейонд в самом деле умрет.

L не верит, что когда-нибудь по нему заскучает. L не улыбается в ответ — но и не выгоняет Бейонда из постели.


End file.
